Particularly important properties of ABS molding compositions that may be mentioned include toughness (impact strength, notched impact strength) modulus of elasticity, processability (MVR), heat resistance, surface gloss, attention being paid to specific property combinations depending on the area of use.
A particularly important feature for the processing of ABS molding compositions, particularly when using fully automated production plants, is the constancy of the properties or property combinations of the molding compositions to be processed.
Although products with relatively narrow tolerance limits can be produced by using modern processes in the ABS production (for example computerized control of polymerization and compounding), nevertheless for special applications it is necessary to have even more improved constant properties that can be achieved only via the product composition or the product structure.